ESPERANZA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Sonrisas cálidas como los recuerdos de quien se las hace nacer, asegurándole que el deleite de anoche que ninguno supo que compartieron se volvería en más que un engaño de la desesperada mente. Siendo una prueba de la esperanza que no se a terminado de escribir el final de su historia. TerryxCandy


_**Hola linduras. Es mi primer fic de esta obra de la que todos deseamos un final más completo, no es nada que tuviera planeado solo el anhelo de desnudar una pequeña parte de mi alma, desde ya gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Candy Candy es propiedad de Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias**_

* * *

 **"ESPERANZA"**

Llorar no sería suficiente para describir los trozos de alma que yacían en sus lágrimas solitarias, unas gotas cristalinas humedeciendo más que la almohada gran parte de las sabanas blancas de esa acolchonada cama del único cuarto de su humilde apartamento.

No era nada nuevo el dormirse llorando luego de ser atormentada por su cruel mente gritándole que sería otra noche sin él. Estrujaba esa humedad almohada silenciosa testigo de su dolor, un puro corazón roto sumergido en el desconsuelo de estar lejos del que late por el suyo.

—Cuatro... meses...

Se susurro, secándose inútilmente las lágrimas deslizándose en sus blancas mejillas, de nada serviría porque luego de ellas otras nacerían. Cuatro meses desde que supo que el amor de su joven vida se había casado con otra, una mujer a la que no podía odiar ya que fue la salvadora de su rebelde caballero, sino hubiera sido por el sacrificio de Susanna al salvar a Terry, él habría sufrido un daño grave oh incluso la muerte... ¡No! Ni en un leve pensamiento aparecería la mujer mística de piel pálida que una vez le arranco a el hombre que amaba de su lado.

Terry está vivo y esa es una alegría que en medio de la oscuridad regocija su corazón. Pero aun así no podía evitar llorarlo cada noche y en algunos momentos del día por su matrimonio... ella misma le dijo, más bien le suplico que se casase con Susanna, porque ella no podía ser egoísta como para ser feliz mientras alguien más sufría a causa de su felicidad.

Susanna lo merecía... ella merecía ser feliz, probo lo mucho que ama a su actual esposo cuando se intento suicidar. La joven artista es perfecta para Terry, comparten la profesión, es dama de sociedad, hermosa, refinada, la mujer perfecta para el cabellos oscuros, se decía así misma una y otra vez.

Más lagrimas se hicieron puntualmente presentes, sabía bien que Terry jamás amaría a esa fina señorita que lo adora, el jamás podría besarla dando su alma como con ella, en las vacaciones de verano del colegio.

Rio con melancolía, con sus hermosos ojos verdes vueltos rojos gracias a las carcomedoras lágrimas, recordando ese corto beso inesperado, siendo robado con la cálida brisa levantando pequeñas flores en el aire.

¡Tonto Terry! Tenía que ser tan animal en robarle de esa forma tan aguerrida su...

—Mi primer beso.

Dijo en un hilo de voz al vacío tocándose sus temblorosos labios, intentando recordarse el sabor de esos rudos unidos con los suyos. Ni siquiera Anthony se había atrevido a besarla siendo su primer amor en la niñez.

—Anthony.

Suspiro con ese nombre que la cautivo, preguntándose que opinaría él si la viera llorar meses por el matrimonio de quien la ayudo a superar su muerte. De seguro la comprendería a la vez que la aconsejaría usando esa madures tan suya, ese cabellos rubios fue tan diferente a el cabellos oscuros de Terry, pero sin embrago algo le decía que el mismo Anthony atrajo a Terry a su vida, siendo tan sabio debió creer que ambos se necesitaban para sanar los dolores en sus almas que arrastraban con pesor.

Le había llegado la felicidad en grandes cantidad al ayudar a Terry a reconciliarse con su madre, y no podía negarse de sonreír bañada en los recuerdos de como él de manera tosca la ayudo a dejar ir a Anthony. El amor que vivió con el ojos azules jamás podría olvidarlo pero gracias a el joven Grandchester había aceptado su muerte, recordaba con cariño sincero a su Anthony y se consolaba que se encontraba descansado en paz, en el paraíso donde siempre había pertenecido.

Pero a pesar de ese dolor superado aun le dolía el haber perdido de otra forma a Terry. La vida se llevo a Anthony cuando menos lo pensó, así como a Terry orillándolo a unirse con otra.

Pudo decirle que escaparan juntos, pudo aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio cuando se lo pidio en tono suplicante, pudo ignorar el dolor de Susanna que casi ni conocía, recibiendo su esperada felicidad merecida. Pero... su corazón no poseía ese nivel de egoísmo, otra odiaría el ser así pero está en su angelical naturaleza.

Esque esa chica que quedo lisiada merecía una luz de alegría entre la tiniebla de nunca poder volver a ponerse de pie y ella no era quien para negársela.

Solo le quedaba rezar suplicándole a Dios que todo lo ve, que Terry lograra enamorarse de ella siendo muy felices. Lo quería feliz, demasiado feliz, como no lo pudo ser con ella, como desearon en sus adolescencias ingenuamente que lo serian.

Su dolor atrajo más lagrimas desesperadas nacidas una tras otra, por el solo pensar que Terry se pudiera enamorar de otra. Es confuso, una parte suya lo suplicaba para que amenos uno de los dos fuese feliz y a la otra le atemorizaba que pudiese olvidarla... quizás no es tan noble como creía. El motivo esque es un ser humano, como no temer y llorar cuando tu horizonte se vuelve tenebroso pasando el tiempo sin mejorar.

—¿Terry... me pensaras?...

Duda que atacaba sin piedad, ¿La pensara? Sí que lo hacía, probablemente cuando besaba y acariciaba a la cabellera dorada. No sabía que decir sobre quien amas este con alguien más sin entregarse por pensarte, porque no existe mayor verdad que Susanna lo tenía cada noche como un cuerpo que no posee alma ni corazón. Hasta sentía pena por ella, ya que si algún día el hombre que ama llega hacer cariñoso con ella es porque piensa en su rival mientras lo hace.

—Terry, Terry, Terry.

Repitió ese nombre de cinco letras que de ser una hermosa ilusión inocente paso hacer una profunda condena el no poder borrarlo de sus labios.

¿Poder oh Querer?.

No sabía si podía, lo único que tenía claro es que no quería, no quería olvidarlo oh dejarlo libre como el espíritu de Anthony. No quería intentar olvidarlo, no quería serle infiel a su amor puro por él.

—¡Jamás te aria eso Terry!.

Exclamo lo más alto que pudo en la soledad de su cuarto. Ya tenía un tiempo viviendo en un apartamento humilde pero de mejor condiciones que el anterior. Sus amigos le decían que en un futuro conocería a alguien mejor que el cabellos oscuros, que esto solo sería como un oscuro capítulo de su vida y en algún momento iniciaría otro lleno de luz en el amor, junto a alguien que la aria volar arrancándole la soledad en la que se encontraba sumergida y continuaría si seguía con esa idea de nunca volver a enamorarse, es muy joven para pensar así.

Le costaba tanto disimular su enojo al escuchar esa blasfemia. ¿Haber alguien mejor que el dueño de su corazón?, ¿Volver a enamorarse ya amándolo a él?, ¿Alejarse de la soledad? Es imposible para su golpeada alma enamorada creer que existe alguien mejor que su gran amor, así también lo es que se vuelva a enamorar si ya lo está perdidamente de Terry, y con lo de la soledad de esa manera lo prefería a estar amargando a otros con su dolor.

Aunque claro que seguía viendo a sus amigos sonriéndoles con sinceridad estando con ellos, los ama y son un dulce regalo del cielo tenerlos cerca, ellos solo querían lo mejor para ella preocupándose por completo por su bienestar, por ellos era que no había intentado cometer una locura como la de Susanna, sabía que ellos jamás le perdonarían el intentar dañarse, es una mujer valiente y como tal debía mostrar su valor en honor a ellos.

Albert le mostro fortaleza, Archie y Paty de igual manera afrontando la muerte de Stear, y Annie... oh Annie su mejor amiga de la niñez, su más que hermana con la que tuvo altas y bajas le demostraba superación al ya no llorar como la llorona que fue en un ayer, si la viera en este momento le reprocharía y con mucha razón, debía ser fuerte siguiendo adelante por sus amistades puras, también como honra a los espíritus de Stear y Anthony que la protegen desde la celestial lejanía.

—Terry.

Alcanzo a decir con las lágrimas desahogadas en la almohada blanca que apretaba entre sus brazos, cayendo en las garras del dios sueño. Su mente estaba muy cansada por llorar demasiado mientras pensaba todas las cosas que siempre venían a su cabeza antes de dormir, como un audaz somnífero que destroza su insomnio.

* * *

Se sentía tan liviana con sus labios siendo humedecidos por calientes que por su ferocidad no le permitían el respirar, extrañamente no parecía el necesitarlo.

—Aaaahh...

Escapo un gemido de sus castos labios a causa de ser mordidos con suavidad, su piel se erizaba debido a unas manos fuertes deslizándose en su delgado cuerpo saciándose de su piel nívea, su rostro pecoso se sonrojaba a el nivel de la temperatura subiendo, cada centímetro de su piel ardía.

No sabía porque no sentía vergüenza a el sentirse desnuda, quizás porque a su piel le agradaba el sentirse rosarse por otra en igual condición, junto a verde pasto acolchonando su espalda.

—Candy.

Esa voz, ¡Esa voz! Esa varonil voz pero madura que la primera vez que acaricio sus oídos fue en aquel barco.

Solo podía ser la de...

—Terry.

Susurro con debilidad cuando él aparto sus hambrientos labios de ella, topando su mirada rebelde con sus ilusionados jades.

Esta soñando, claro que tenía que estar soñando, solo así ese hombre casado estaría con ella en una situación tan comprometedora, y según presentía por la fresca brisa... al aire libre, sintiendo sin saber como que estan en la segunda colina de Ponny, ese sitio magico donde florecieron tantos recuerdos.

Solo podía ser un sueño de su deseo más intimo y guardado en lo más profundo de su ser, solo así podría sentirse tan plena al escuchar el anhelo de su subconsciente decir.

—Por favor déjame amarte, Candy.

No podía responderle, sus labios le temblaban de deseo, se reprendía una y otra vez que esto no estaba bien. Fuese oh no un sueño ese amor de la juventud ya era ajeno, se caso uniéndose con otra persona, le pertenecía a otra esos besos transportándola a el cielo, esas carisias excitándola a más no poder, esas marcas recién hechas en su blanca piel por más mordidas entregadas con sensualidad, eran prohibidas al ser dadas por un hombre que llevaba en la vida real un anillo en su dedo tributo a otra mujer.

Pero si esto solo es un sueño que la vida le obsequia para así disfrutar lo que en la realidad no pudo ser.

—Aaahh... Terry... aaahmm...

Porque no entregarse a él, si toda ella lo aclamaba.

—Te amo... aaahhh... Terry... aahhmm... Grandchester aaaahhh...

Y con esa declaración tan verdadera como la pureza de la genuina entrega, entrego sus labios que se saciaron del cuerpo venerado, entrego sus manos descubriendo la masculinidad despidiese del pudor, entrego sus ojos expresando el placer en la danza del amor, entrego sus sonrisas viendo los paraísos en el éxtasis, entrego sus cabellos rizados despeinándose a la vez que se regaba en cascadas con los alisados que ama, más que su cuerpo entrego su corazón envuelto en su alma.

Una magia en los brazos añorados la abrazo, los labios ajenos la proclamaron suya, y todo parecía brillar con un sol deslumbrante después de un lluvioso escenario.

* * *

En pocos minutos despertaría con nueva luz destilando de sus poros, porque al ser un ángel agradecido ese sueño sería el tesoro en cada momento de su cruda realidad, sintiendo el consuelo que amenos en el país de los sueños pudo convertirse en una con quien ama.

Ciega que en una inmensa mansión un caballero de apellido renombrado, con una prestigiosa carrera en teatro se despertaba a su misma vez, en la habitación de huéspedes que desde el primer día de casado ocupa, dejando en la soledad a la que es su joven esposa (Solo de nombre) no podía tocar, ni siquiera dormir con una mujer que no fuese su Tarzan pecoso.

—Candy.

Susurro superando la amargura de abrir sus parpados descubriendo el desengaño de no ser real lo ocurrido, no permitió la tristeza lo sofocase, la virtud del positivismo se le fue transmitida cuando contemplo a su amada vestida humildemente atendiendo a pequeños expresando con su flamante sonrisa que las dificultades no la vencerían, debía seguir su buen ejemplo, entregando sonrisas a el vacío que jamás dirían Susanna ya que tendrían tatuadas Candy Candy en ellas.

Sonrisas cálidas como los recuerdos de quien se las hace nacer, asegurándole que el deleite de anoche que ninguno supo que compartieron se volvería en más que un engaño de la desesperada mente. Siendo una prueba de la esperanza que no se a terminado de escribir el final de su historia.

 **(Fin)**


End file.
